


Another First Kiss

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets tired of Dean's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First kisses are quite possibly my favorite thing to write. This has a weird/shifting POV because it started out as headcanon.

Dean is too scared of rejection to kiss Castiel first.  So he pushes and challenges and teases and confuses Cas until, finally..  finally, finally, finally..  out of sheer exasperation, Castiel pushes him back against the nearest wall and gets nose to nose with him.

"Why do you keep _touching_ me like that, Dean?  What am I supposed to do?"

Dean looks like a deer caught in the headlights.  Busted.  He never thought in a million years Castiel would pick up on the little brushes of his fingertips, the longing looks.  Cas doesn't let up, he stares right at Dean, waiting for an answer.  He notices the way Dean's breathing goes all funny, of course, and the pink in Dean's cheeks.  But he waits patiently.  He's fucking _daring_ Dean to say it aloud.

Dean clears his throat, looks away, tries to ignore the fact that Castiel's chest is brushing against his with every breath.  Tries to ignore the crazy way his heart is thumping, crashing almost painfully into his breastbone.  Tries to ignore the way Cas' breath feels on his skin.  He tries to ignore Castiel's presence until he can't and then he licks his lips and looks back to meet the inquisitive blue gaze, challenge flashing in green eyes now that he's gathered his courage.

"You're supposed to kiss me."

He barely gets the sentence out before Castiel's palms close on the sides of his neck, thumbs molding to the curve of his jaw.  Castiel is too eager in his inexperience, too nervous to remember to tilt his head, so their noses bump and he shifts Dean's head instead of his own to make their lips fit.  And he goes for it.  Holds nothing back.  If it's a kiss Dean Winchester wants, then by God it's a kiss he's going to get.

He takes Dean's sharp gasp as the a-okay and moves forward, crushing him against the wall as their teeth bump with a click and he pushes his tongue against Dean's, hot and hungry and holding Dean's face so tight he can't possibly move.  Little groans slide from one of them to the other, then back again, and Dean grabs Cas' tie, pulls it loose.  He undoes a button of Castiel's shirt while Cas strokes his jaw and licks his teeth and tries in earnest to tickle his throat with a kiss _that_ deep.

But Dean gets sidetracked, pushes back and decides to show Castiel how he likes to be kissed, sweet and tender and not quite so deep right now and all panted growls and nibbled lips and he's trying to get Cas out of his trenchcoat, but he gets sidetracked from that, too.  He kisses Castiel so thoroughly, traces every contour of his lips and his tongue with such care that Cas' hands fall away, twist in Dean's shirt and he holds on so tightly he almost rip the fabric.

When Castiel lets out a little surprised moan, Dean swallows it and gives him one in return and Cas is so taken aback by the fact that _he_ can make Dean make that sound that he pulls away in a daze because he can't stand not _looking_ at Dean for a second longer.  And they stand there, gasping and disheveled and staring into one another's eyes, wet lips half a breath apart, unable to move or look away.

Finally, Castiel has to blink and he swallows down what is left of Dean's taste on his tongue. Dean clears his throat again and tries to straighten Cas' tie, but his hands are shaking too hard to do it effectively.  And Castiel remembers himself and takes a deep breath and a step back, but he forgets to let go of Dean's shirt, pulling them both off balance and they laugh a little, a giggle of relief almost, and he asks Dean in his most sincere voice... 

"When am I supposed to kiss you again?"


End file.
